In transportation and distribution logistics of products, quick identification of the products with a high degree of reliability is desirable to reduce transportation and distribution times without increasing the error quota with the aim of precise delivery. For this purpose, passive or active transponders can be arranged on the products to be identified. These transponders are then excited by corresponding read devices to transmit a code signal specific to the respective product. The transmitted code signal is then detected by the read device and evaluated.
However, for products having metallic components, the products may be identified incorrectly since the operation of the transponder antenna associated with the transponder is negatively influenced by the eddy currents produced by the metal components on the products. This may occur, for example, in pill products which reside in a pallet having a metal layer which is laminated onto a pallet side and can be pressed in. In addition, to ensure reliability in transponder operation, the transponder antenna is relatively large. However, the space for an antenna may be limited on certain smaller packagings, such as those that store tablet products.
Referring to references using known transponder techniques and packaging, DE 297 21 803 U1 discloses packaging having a packaging body in which plate-shaped blister packs are stacked one behind the other in a stacking direction. DE 200 09 865 U1 discloses an antenna arrangement for contactless inductively coupled transponders. In this reference, the antenna arrangement has a complete layer of electrically conductive material into which insulating trenches are introduced so as to form winding-like conductor runs. DE 101 11 847 A1 describes safety features in the form of connections which serve to identify the authenticity of products. The safety features include different components, coding means and electrically conductive layers, which are connected to a carrier substrate in a different arrangement. DE 102 29 168 A1 discloses a laminate in the form of packaging having a carrier layer and an electrically conductive layer, which is formed in one section to give an antenna structure. The antenna structure is connected to a microchip and forms a transponder together with this microchip. However, each of these techniques is relatively slow and/or still engenders reliability issues.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale.